


Ethereal

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: Se as paredes da Universidade de Harvard pudessem falar, elas teriam inúmeros e incontáveis contos de amor para relatar. No entanto, nenhum deles tal qual o de Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson, que viam qualquer porta fechada como um convite para proclamar seu amor pelo outro."Se eu morrer amanhã, Harry Styles, saiba que você fez parte do conto mais belo e apaixonante que foi o grande livro da minha vida."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra pode conter gatilhos, tais quais Consumo de bebida alcóolica, Abuso de drogas, Cenas de sexo e Suicídio, então caso qualquer um dos mencionados seja motivo de desconforto para você, recomendo que não continue a leitura e, caso o faça, não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano.  
> Porém todos os temas serão tratados com cuidado, de forma não explicita e abordados de forma que não incitem ou façam apologia a qualquer um.
> 
> Boa leitura.

21 de outubro, 1949

Lembro-me uma vez quando criança mamãe me pegou chorando escondido em meu quarto, minutos após termos chegado da cerimônia de casamento de minha irmã mais velha.  
Aquele deveria ser um dia de festividades e comemorações para todos nós. Mas eu me distanciava de todos aqueles familiares sorridentes e bêbados demais para saberem a diferença entre as pronúncias das letras nas palavras.  
Lembro também que já fazia longos minutos que eu tinha encolhido meu pequeno corpo no canto do quarto entre a cortina e a cômoda. Escondendo-me para chorar.  
Eu tinha oito anos, mas já tinha noção de que homens não devem chorar e eu era, afinal de contas, um homem. Eu sequer tinha a noção biológica de que homens podem chorar, então deve entender que, ao sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, me senti ainda mais aterrorizado.  
Se eu estava chorando, então eu não era um homem, já que homens não choram…  
Ao ouvir mamãe me chamando do fim do corredor, senti-me envergonhado por minhas lágrimas e fiz o melhor que pude para esconder os rastros das malditas, que insistiam em marcar minha face.  
“O que aconteceu, meu amor?” Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, com sua voz aconchegante e maternal, ao que se abaixava à minha frente, puxando a barra de seu vestido amarelo, ficando na mesma linha de meu olhar  
“Louis, meu anjo, o que te fez chorar? Você se machucou?” Ela tomou meus pequeninos braços em suas mãos, os revistou procurando por marcas, mas não achou nada ali que a fizesse compreender o motivo que fazia eu me debulhar em lágrimas durante uma festa.  
A música animada que tocava em nosso jardim era o que embalava as canções de ninar que mamãe sussurrava em meu ouvido. Ela agora me tinha em seu colo, afagando meus cabelos, encostada contra a parede onde antes eu me encontrava.  
“Você vai me contar agora?” Perguntou suavemente, seus lábios pressionados em minha cabeça.  
“Não.” Respondi birrento, chacoalhando minha cabeça de um lado ao outro, fungando, fazendo força para que mais lágrimas não escorressem. Mamãe puxou seu lenço e limpou meu rosto.  
“Vamos, Lou, me conte.” Jogou o lenço no chão e voltou a me abraçar. “Não vou brigar com você.”  
“Mas papai vai.” Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, mais um sinal de que eu não me sentia seguro sobre o fato de estar chorando.  
“Por que seu pai brigaria com você?”  
“Porque ele falou que homens não choram e se ele descobrir que eu choro...”  
“Oh, Louis.” Ela apertou minha cabeça contra seu colo, beijando mais uma vez o topo de minha cabeça enquanto me ninava.“Não é isso... não foi isso que ele quis dizer...” Ela suspirava contra meus cabelos.  
“O que ele quis dizer foi que...” Mamãe suspirou e com isso percebi que ela tentava segurar as próprias lágrimas. “homens são fortes, que não se deixam abalar, são corajosos e que sempre enfrentam tudo de queixo erguido.”  
Ouvi mamãe fungar e olhei para cima, vendo seu rosto inchado por causa do choro. Olhei no fundo de seus olhos avermelhados.  
“Eu não sou forte então, mamãe?” Perguntei assustado, apavorado de fato.  
Joguei-me para fora de seu colo, ajoelhando-me à sua frente enquanto ela acariciava meu rosto e limpava os rastros das minhas lágrimas. A forma como minha mãe conseguiu enxergar minha alma, através dos meus olhos, ficou marcada em mim para sempre o jeito como ela agiu fez com que aquele momento ficasse gravado em minha mente... Nunca me esquecerei dos olhos de minha mãe naquela tarde de sábado, em fevereiro de 1933.  
“Você é o menino mais forte que eu já vi em toda minha vida e nada nunca vai tirar isso de você.”  
Hoje, vinte anos depois desse momento e quatro anos depois de você, eu vejo como minha mãe nunca errou uma vez sequer em sua vida.  
Mas por muito pouco e, principalmente, por sua causa, por conta das tuas decisões, passei anos vivendo em um mundo onde eu acreditava que minha mãe estava errada e que eu talvez não fosse, de fato, o menino mais forte do mundo. E eu não sou mais um menino, através da dor e do amor me tornei um homem. Através dos sentimentos mais intensos que fui capaz de experienciar me tornei aquilo que eu nem mesmo acreditava ser.  
Você não cumpriu sua promessa de que lutaria contra tudo e todos. Que me amaria para sempre e que faria de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo, mesmo que fosse errado.  
Acordar para ver a cama vazia, com nada além daquele maldito bilhete, fez com que eu sentisse um buraco sendo cavado dentro de mim. Como se o diabo tivesse aberto meu peito com uma faca cega e de lá arrancasse toda a esperança de um final feliz que você plantou.  
Nunca fui capaz de contar a mamãe o motivo pelo qual eu tinha chorado tanto naquele dia, justamente no dia do casamento de minha irmã. Pois, até mesmo naquela época, eu já tinha a noção de que o que eu queria era errado e aquele dia foi quando vi minha irmã mais feliz, em toda minha curta vida eu nunca a tinha visto sorrir tanto. Mas ela não sorria pela festa ou pelas fotos, ela sorria porque amava o homem com quem estava se casando. E eu temia que nunca em minha vida fosse ser capaz de sorrir daquele jeito para alguém até que você sorriu assim para mim.  
O dia em que te tive em meus braços, sob mim, pela primeira vez foi o melhor dia da minha vida. O pior deles foi quando, mais uma vez, te tive sob mim sem saber que aquela seria a última vez.  
Sem a noção do que viria a seguir. Que você partiria sem dizer adeus e levaria um pedaço de mim em sua mala.  
Quando paro para pensar em tudo que passamos, procuro algo que possa explicar nosso amor e toda sua história.  
A forma sublime como me apaixonei por você, sem ver o que estava a minha frente.  
A forma divina como você foi atirado para dentro da minha vida, nem sequer me dando a chance de pensar duas vezes até que você caísse em meus braços.  
Cada gota de champanhe e cerveja que nos ajudou a criar a coragem para dar o primeiro passo.  
As chamas das lareiras que esquentavam nossas noites gatunas, seguros no peito um do outro.  
Nada mais sublime que sua respiração...  
Nada mais volátil que seu toque...  
Nada mais sutil que seu olhar...  
Nada mais etéreo que nossa história de amor.  
Mesmo depois de todas as noites mal dormidas sem ter seu peitoral como travesseiro.  
Mesmo depois de todas as crises sem sua voz para acalmar meu desespero, eu ainda lembro de você com toda a graça e paixão que senti naquela noite, na praça.  
E isso prova, mais uma vez, o quão forte eu sou e que nem mesmo o tsunami que foi amar você, conseguiu tirar meus pés do chão.


	2. Down Into The Rabbit Hole

2 de setembro, 1942  
A cada dia que se passa mais e mais folhas são avistadas voando por todos os cantos de Cambridge, Massachusetts. É o sinal mais claro e vívido que uma nova estação estaria prestes a começar e com ela uma nova fase da minha vida.  
Com o fim do verão cada vez mais próximo, cachecóis e cardigans voltam a ser as peças chaves dos vestuários.  
As moças com suas peles claras têm as bochechas coradas pelo frio no vento, seus vestidos agora mais longos tremulam sob o leve sopro natural. Todos se adaptando às novas estações que consigo trariam o frio.  
Das lareiras da cidade a fumaça saia noite e dia e todos aproveitavam a época para se reunirem nas salas junto à suas famílias para compartilharem do calor trazido pelas chamas.  
Era o início da manhã, mas, de todas as lojas e boutiques ao redor da praça, mulheres saiam carregando bolsas de papel de todos os tamanhos. Enquanto de um lado a outro, homens trajados em seus ternos bem passados e sapatos lustrados, andavam o mais rápido possível, para chegarem a seus devidos locais de trabalho.  
Sentado à mesa de minha cafeteria preferida, a pouco mais de um quarto de milha do Campus, tinha em mãos minha xícara de café.  
Sentado em uma das mesas da área externa eu sentia o vento frio levantar meus fios de cabelo. A cerca viva que rondava a entrada da loja tem seus galhos secos e quebradiços, onde poucas folhas restavam para orná-los.  
Dentro da cafeteria, atrás do balcão de tortas, eu via pela janela a correria dos funcionários da cozinha, apressados em repor tudo aquilo que já tinha sido consumido.   
A equipe de garçonetes não tinha sossego naquele período do dia e sequer tinham tempo de sentar-se sem que um ou outro cliente as chamassem.  
Atrás de mim havia uma enorme janela de vidro, onde estava estampado “La Parole” em letras garrafais amarelas com destaques em vermelho, que me dava a visão do que acontecia lá dentro.   
Maggie ao lado de uma mesa, com seu bloco de notas em mãos concentrada em atender os cientes à sua frente. Ela nota que a observo e me olha, sorrindo alegremente e eu retribuo o sorriso seguido de um gole de minha xícara.  
Margaret James é garçonete da cafeteria há dois anos, chegou aqui quando eu já era um cliente regular. Logo caímos nas graças do outro, nos dando muito bem desde a primeira vez e, desde então, ela é a única que me atende.  
Deus sabe lá quantas vezes Maggie teve de ser chamada de volta ao trabalho por um de seus colegas devido à nossas conversas, que fluíam e se desenrolavam por longos e longos minutos.  
Seus cabelos dourados estavam arrumados de uma forma que faziam com que a luz do dia refletisse ao redor de seu rosto delicado. Dando a impressão de que ela era um anjo com sua auréola brilhando ao redor de sua cabeça. Talvez ela fosse um anjo, a final de contas.  
Ela sorria com os olhos quando falava de seu sonho de ser uma cantora, como aquelas que eram encontradas apenas na Broadway. Como ela sonhava em fazer suas malas e simplesmente fugir para viver seu sonho. “Eu só quero alegrar as pessoas, Harry. Cantar e ver os sorrisos em seus rostos.”   
Quando falava em seus sonhos, seus olhos castanhos viravam pérolas. Porém, tinha medo de revelar seu sonho para seus pais. Pois, eles queriam que ela se casasse com um homem qualquer e tivesse filhos. Mas, não era com isso que ela sonhava, ela sonhava em ser uma estrela.  
Ficar naquele local, observando as pessoas em suas vidas cotidianas era quase um hobby. Algo que eu fazia sempre que possível e a melhor parte era imaginar histórias para cada uma delas em minha mente inquieta.  
À minha frente estava a Harvard Square, que servia como ponto de encontro para muitos. Por ser uma das principais praças da cidade e se localizar tão próximo ao Campus, muitos estudantes e professores, conhecidos por mim, passavam por ali naquele horário.  
Enquanto para alguns transeuntes era apenas mais uma parte de seu caminho diário, para mim era a melhor sinfonia de sons e barulhos aleatórios para se ouvir enquanto me atualizava dos acontecimentos ao redor mundo, ao ler as notícias no jornal da manhã.  
Vivendo em tempos de guerra mundial, sendo estudante do Curso de Direito, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é me manter informado dos avanços dela pela Europa e analisar seus efeitos na sociedade atual como um todo.  
Em pouco mais de três meses o ataque aeronaval à Pearl Harbor completará um ano. Fato este, onde muitas vidas foram perdidas, que deixa por todo o país o sentimento de luto.  
“Senhor Styles, toda vez que o encontro o senhor não é falho em sempre ter consigo um café e um caderno de jornal em mãos.”   
Ergo meu olhar ao homem que, com seus olhos acinzentados e cabelos grisalhos, sorri para mim orgulhosamente, com seus lábios finos cobertos pelo denso bigode.  
Quando entrei em Harvard eu não era uma pessoa que se relacionava facilmente com outras. Não tinha a coragem de me aproximar de grupos e iniciar conversas aleatórias.  
Meu primeiro amigo no Campus foi Mr. Conant que, viúvo e com os filhos espalhados pelo país, me adotou como seu parceiro para os chás da tarde. Isto, depois de me pegar lendo sentado furtivamente no chão do corredor da reitoria.  
Naquela tarde eu lia meu exemplar desgastado de Dorian Grey. Estava focado nas palavras de tal modo que tremi assustado quando ele se aproximou de mim. Acreditava que levaria uma bronca e uma advertência por estar sentado no corredor como um desabrigado, mas o que veio em seguida me surpreendeu. Receber um convite para o acompanhar em seu chá da tarde que começaria quando o relógio marcasse cinco horas, como ditava a tradição inglesa, não era mesmo o que eu esperava.  
“Bom dia, Mr. Conant.” Sorrio educado para o reitor da universidade. “O senhor sempre me encontra em meus momentos livres.”   
Ele ri educadamente, apoiando-se sobre a cadeira. “Quer sentar...” Olho para a cadeira que ele segura. “e tomar um café? Ou posso pedir que Maggie lhe traga um bom chá?”  
Mr. Conant sempre se portando da maneira mais séria possível, com postura perfeita, olha ao redor e então para mim. Ajeita seu paletó, limpa a garganta e me olha intrigado, enquanto mostro meu sorriso.   
Meu jornal amassado, temporariamente ignorado sobre minhas pernas cruzadas, enquanto espero por sua resposta.  
“Oh, bem... Tenho um longo dia pela frente. Um café quente para repor as energias é bem-vindo.”   
Ele puxa a cadeira e senta-se. Coça a garganta e então aponta para uma folha solta do jornal que esqueci dobrada sobre a mesa. “Posso?” Com um aceno de cabeça concordo. Ele pega a folha e foca a atenção no que nela há escrito.  
Chamo a garçonete e logo ela está ao nosso lado. “Maggie, por favor, uma xícara de café preto para Mr. Conant, e se possível, alguns biscoitos.” Ela sorri ao anotar tudo e se retira para providenciar o pedido.  
“Harry.” Mr. Conant devolve a folha no lugar em que estava antes e, mais uma vez, pigarreia. “Se possível, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, dada a nossa boa relação dentro e fora da instituição.”  
“Mas é claro.” Arrumo minha posição, repousando o jornal sobre a mesa, e o olho seriamente. “O que estiver dentro de meu alcance, eu farei.”  
“Uhm, bem... Como provavelmente já sabe as aulas começarão dentro de poucos dias e esta última semana tem sido dedicada à adaptação para os recém-chegados ao Campus.”  
“Sim, lembro bem de quando eu era um deles.” E sorrio com as inúmeras memórias me surgem em minha mente.  
“Oh, eu também, tempos dourados..., mas bem, todos os calouros chegam desde o dia trinta e um de agosto e continuarão chegando até cinco de setembro, todos recebidos pelos devidos comitês de boas-vindas. Porém, há um aluno em especial, que teve de adiar sua chegada e só estará conosco na próxima segunda, durante o horário de início das primeiras aulas...”  
“E o senhor quer que eu seja o comitê de boas-vindas desse rapaz.”  
“Isso, mas só no caso de não o atrapalhar. Sei que não é de seu costume faltar nas aulas, mas em minha posição eu poderia falar com seus professores da próxima segunda para que relevem sua ausência, já que estaria fazendo um favor a mim.”  
Quando ele termina de falar, Maggie chega com uma xícara de café preto e um pratinho com biscoitos cobertos em açúcar e canela.   
“Obrigada, querida.” Ela sorriu, mais uma vez, educadamente e se retirou.   
“Então, o que me diz?” Dando um primeiro gole em seu café fumegante.  
Em minha mente passavam todos os cenários que poderiam fazer desse individuo tão importante para que o reitor de Harvard tomasse como interesse pessoal uma boa recepção para o tal. E, em nome de minha curiosidade, respondi um simples “Sim, é claro.”  
“Esplendido! Você então passe em meu escritório no final da tarde para obter as informações necessárias, como os horários em que chegará e em qual prédio ficará.”  
“Certo, tudo bem, mas se me permite a ousadia em perguntar...” Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha franzida esperando que eu continue. “Por que o senhor tem tanto interesse e cuidado na recepção deste rapaz?”  
Ele riu da clara interrogação que flutuava sobre minha cabeça. “Eu realmente não acho que devesse estar lhe contando esses detalhes, sendo você um aluno, mas dado ao fato que está me fazendo um favor... Bem, ele é filho de um dos maiores e mais novos, doadores de verbas para o departamento de artes. Sabe como é...”  
“Hum... Sim, tenho uma ideia.”  
Deu um último gole em seu café, mordiscou mais um biscoito e antes de levantar, tirou de seu bolso uma nota amassada de dez dólares, mas, eu o impeço antes que possa colocá-la sobre a mesa. “Não precisa, hoje é por minha conta, foi meu o convite.” Disse-lhe.  
“Obrigado, Harry, mas apenas com esse favor eu estou lhe devendo muito mais que um café com biscoitos.” E então acomoda a nota sob o guardanapo de linho branco e, com um sorriso cordial, seguido de um breve aceno de cabeça, vai embora.

7 de setembro, 1942

Assim que os ponteiros do relógio indicam exatamente seis e vinte da manhã, meu despertador toca, e o som irritante me faz acordar em um pulo.   
Sinto meu corpo tremer com o susto do alarme gritante.  
Aconchego-me sob as cobertas grossas e sinto que poderia continuar naquela comodidade por anos a fio, sem mover um centímetro do lugar. Mas, os gemidos de descontentamento de Nicholas no beliche logo abaixo de mim, faziam apenas querer revirar os olhos.  
Nicholas se revira sob suas cobertas no colchão de vinil, demonstrando sua frustração cada vez mais alta. Deixando claro que, o som estridente lhe incomodava, tanto quanto como se algum tagarela falasse muito próximo ao seu ouvido.  
Desde que iniciei meus estudos em Harvard eu dividia meu quarto com Nicholas, que no começo me assustou com seu jeito agitado, festeiro e de quem não queria nada com a vida. Mas, com a convivência diária ele passou a conquistar seu espaço e minha afeição.  
Bem, devo ser honesto e confessar que eu também, sendo quem sou. Reconheço que, me ter como companheiro de dormitório era assustador. Ainda mais para ele, que era acostumado a andar entre os filhos de magnatas mais boêmios de todo o Massachusetts.   
Enquanto eu, filho de pais mais abastados que devido a própria necessidade, teve que aprender a passar a própria roupa para sempre estar sempre impecavelmente alinhado em todas as situações. Eu nunca tinha bebido mais que uma taça de vinho ou outra, sempre em ocasiões sociais e nunca sequer tinha ficado bêbado... Bem, isso até conhecer Nicholas. Porém, quando conhecemos os outros dois rapazes, Jamie e Michael, que dividiam o apartamento de dois quartos conosco foi como um sopro de alívio.  
Nicholas, Jamie e Michael logo se tornaram amigos. E, por muito tempo, senti-me como se fosse um intruso em minha própria casa. O que me levou a adaptar ao estilo de vida agitado e sem pausas dos três, tornando-me, mesmo que sem querer, algo como semelhante a voz da consciência de cada um.  
Enquanto os outros dois apenas me procuravam quando precisavam de conselhos sobre como agir em determinadas situações, Nicholas, no entanto, passou a considerar minha imagem mais relevante, porém eu me sentia como a personificação do grilo no conto de Pinóquio.  
“Você realmente tinha que trazer esse maldito despertador?” Ele resmunga sonolento e irritadiço. “O que eu não daria agora por um colega de quarto que pouco se fodesse pra chegar cedo à aula.”  
“Você surtaria com qualquer outro cara dividindo o quarto com você. Quem mais deixaria você arrastar metade do Campus para dentro do quarto em plena semana de provas?” Murmurei contra meu travesseiro enquanto jogava minha mão sobre o despertador que tilintava na estante ao lado de minha cama.  
“Hum... tem razão, você é maravilhoso.” Ele murmurou quase voltando ao estado de sonolência mais uma vez. Como se estivesse deitado em nuvens de algodão flutuantes pelo céu ao som de harpas angelicais.  
O quarto que eu dividia com os meninos consistia em três cômodos. Sendo eles, dois quartos, um banheiro estreito e uma sala de convivência. Havia uma janela que era coberta por uma cortina branca que impedia a entrada das luzes dos postes mais próximos.  
No quarto em que ocupava com Nick havia um beliche e eu dormia na cama de cima. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu tinha que escolher entre dormir na cama de cima ou deixar que Nicholas caísse da escada sempre que chegasse embriagado de suas noitadas.  
Jamie e Mike ocupavam o quarto ao lado. Eles foram os primeiros a conseguir a autorização para desmontar o beliche e transformá-las em duas camas separadas. A gerência dos dormitórios do campus permite que apenas um beliche seja desmontado nos quartos quádruplos e eu tinha dormido no ponto para conseguir a tal autorização, mas depois de ter conhecido os outros dois inquilinos descobri que aquilo talvez tinha sido para o melhor.  
Com um sopro de coragem, jogo meus pés fora da cama e com toda concentração possível tento não cair com as costas voltadas ao chão. Esperando que, com aquele mínimo esforço, todo o resto do meu corpo fosse capaz de despertar por completo.   
Pulo no chão e abro as cortinas para ver o mundo escuro lá fora.   
Ao me espreguiçar, sinto a energia fluindo por meu corpo. Respiro profundamente e ao expelir o ar de meus pulmões me concentro no em meus pensamentos, deixando-me ansioso sobre o dia que virá.  
“Só me deixa dormir, por favor.” Nick murmura de olhos fechados.  
Arrasto meus pés pelo chão de madeira até chegar de novo ao lado da cama de meu amigo e lhe digo: “Você tem que se levantar, de uma forma ou outra, Nick.”  
Com meu dedo indicador cutuco seu rosto. Sua testa franze e ele abre seus olhos azuis e avermelhados por causa da persistência do sono, para me ver parado a seu lado, encarando-o de volta.  
“O período letivo acabou de começar. Você está quase no fim, eu sei que você consegue.”  
Aos 23 anos de idade, Nicholas estava a dois períodos de terminar seu curso de graduação em Economia. E assim, seguir os passos de seu pai, tornando-o um profissional da mesma área.  
Ele não tinha muitas ambições na vida que não fossem aproveitar cada segundo de sua vida, da forma mais insana e alcoolizada possível. Mas claro, acompanhado de quem quer que aceite ajudá-lo a aquecer sua cama.  
Na primeira vez que ele apareceu em nosso quarto acompanhado com um homem tão desinibido e devasso quanto ele, eu senti como se só de presenciar aquilo acontecendo, eu tinha comprado minha passagem de ida ao inferno.   
Fiquei dias sem ter coragem de dirigir meu olhar nos olhos daquele que considerava meu melhor amigo, até que ele tomou a iniciativa e coragem para conversar comigo.  
Definitivamente conviver com Nicholas é uma experiencia única em minha vida. Eu aprendi a viver com sua devassidão e ele com minha timidez que se assemelhava e beirava o puritanismo.  
“Sai, Harry.” Cobre seu rosto com o cobertor. “Você nem vai para a aula hoje. Não sei o porquê você estar falando de mim, seu hipócrita.”  
“Hipócrita. Primeira palavra difícil do dia, você já está acordando.” Rio ao que ele batalha para tirar uma mão de debaixo das cobertas na intenção de me mostrar seu dedo médio. Ele parece cada vez mais irritado e, joga as cobertas para o lado, levantando-se da cama. Sei que ele está furioso, mas não sou capaz de conter as gargalhadas.  
Nicholas passa direto por mim e abre a porta de nosso quarto, indo à sala, área que unia os cômodos do dormitório e que estava um completo caos, com roupas amassadas e espalhadas por todos os lados, sobre o sofá, lustre e cadeiras. Ao acompanhar Nick para fora do quarto deparei-me com Michael encostado em uma das paredes, agarrado a uma almofada e roncando como um porco. Ao seu lado, no chão estava Jamie, também agarrado a outra almofada que estava ensopada com sua baba.  
Os dois estavam vestidos apenas com suas roupas íntimas. Tinham tirado tudo e jogado pelos cantos e o que mais me revoltava era o fato que, eles sequer se dignaram a se arrastar mais alguns metros até seus quartos para suas camas, assim como Nicholas fez, ao chegaram de mais uma noitada regada a muita bebida e cigarros.  
Aquela sala era um dos meus lugares preferidos de estar em qualquer momento da minha vida. Mas, como para tudo há uma exceção, esses eram os momentos que eram os mais temidos por mim. E agora que estava acontecendo mais uma vez, eu só queria voltar a me encolher sob meu cobertor e fingir que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão.  
“Eu pelo menos não faço barulho dormindo, você tem muita sorte, Styles.” Nick ria enquanto cutucava a barriga de Jamie com seu pé. Tentando fazer com que o enorme ruivo acordasse. “Eles não estavam tão ruins assim, quando chegamos ontem.”  
“Não sei o que faço com vocês.” Disse-lhe.   
Nick ri e continua sua tarefa de tentar acordar o rapaz, que aparenta ter em seu corpo maior quantidade de álcool do que qualquer outra substância.   
Vou ao banheiro que ficava exatamente ao lado da porta do quarto dos meus desfalecidos amigos e respiro fundo mais uma vez, fechando a porta atrás de mim.   
Lembro-me bem, quando Jamie insistiu que tinha o dever moral de deixar claro, qual foi a sua escolha de quarto, marcando a porta através do que quase beirava o vandalismo. Porque ali, dormiam ávidos torcedores do Boston RedSox, time de baseball de Boston. E que infelizmente, não ganhava nenhum título há mais de vinte anos. Mas, que só precisava de ‘um empurrãozinho’ como clamava Michael. Fato este, que ele repetidamente explicava toda vez que entrava em discussões sobre os times das ligas. Assunto este, que eu particularmente não tinha nenhum interesse ou conhecimento, além daquele que ouvia em suas conversas.  
Tomando meu banho calmamente, percebi que meus dois amigos acordaram quando ao fundo comecei a ouvir os sons das gritarias e risadas dos três rapazes na sala de estar do dormitório. E logo assim que terminei, a voz grave e intensa de Jamie soou do outro lado da porta. “Anda logo, Styles, não é você quem está com uma ressaca infernal!” Eu apenas achei engraçado e ri. Desliguei o chuveiro, peguei minha toalha e sai do banheiro.  
“Todo seu.” Disse-lhe ao passar pela porta, ainda molhado, mas, segurando a toalha em minha cintura. Apressando-me em abrir espaço para que o ruivo corresse para dentro e caísse de joelhos em frente ao vaso sanitário, colocando para fora suas entranhas.  
No quarto de Mike, Nicholas estava jogado na cama de Jamie com suas pernas apoiadas na parede enquanto lia a sinopse de um livro fino de capa verde. Mike estava no chão, encostado rindo sozinho com qualquer coisa que passava em sua cabeça.   
“Vocês vão de zero a mil em muito pouco tempo.” Apoiei meu ombro no batente da porta aberta.  
“E de mil a zero em muito menos.” Nick responde.  
Rio de meus colegas, negando com a cabeça ao que eles continuam com o que faziam. Olho para o rapaz sentado no chão que ria sozinho, sua cabeça abaixada. Do meu ponto de vista eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que sua boca estava aberta por conta da saliva rala que pingava no chão entre suas pernas. “Eu acho que o Mike vai vomitar também...”  
“Eu não vou limpar.” Jamie fala quando chega a meu lado, com uma toalha nas mãos, secando o suor no rosto avermelhado causado pelo esforço anterior.  
Ele passa por mim e caminha se arrastando até sua cama, jogando-se na mesma, ignorando que Nick está ocupando metade do espaço. Jamie age como se não houvesse alguém sob si e faz de meu amigo seu urso de pelúcia, o abraçando e se aconchegando na cama para voltar a dormir enquanto Nick apenas o deixa.  
“Eu vou cuidar da minha vida.” Os abandono e entro em meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
Eu não sabia o que esperar daquele dia.   
De Mr. Conant recebi um papel arrancado de seu bloco de notas, nele contendo as informações necessárias para encontrar o tal rapaz que chegaria dali a três horas. Mas, não tinha nada que pudesse esclarecer o que estaria por vir ou me desse uma ideia de como era quem eu iria encontrar.  
Em minha cabeça eu criava vários cenários e em cada um deles imaginando e criando personalidades e rostos para relacionar ao nome que tinha lido.   
Louis Pierre Tomlinson. Certamente ele vinha de família francesa. Então imagino que ele será um esnobe que usa típicas boinas francesas e, dado que você é o que você come, talvez ele tenha cara de sapo.  
Mas talvez eu estivesse me adiantando em criar uma imagem precipitada de alguém por causa da origem de um nome, ou talvez não...  
Na frente do espelho terminei o nó de minha gravata e o ajustei a meu pescoço. Dei um último toque em meu colarinho e a porta foi aberta abruptamente e por ela Nick aparece rindo.  
“O Mike vomitou na sala!” Saio do quarto e vejo a situação deplorável em que se encontra o dormitório.   
Michael sentado no sofá, com seus cotovelos apoiados sobre suas pernas enquanto tenta recobrar o resto de sua consciência deixava uma saliva grossa escorrer e pendurar-se em seus lábios. Ele respira pesado e com força, tentando se recuperar do esforço. Jamie está o olhando da porta de seu quarto. Estou os olhando, parado ao batente da porta do meu quarto, incrédulo e desnorteado sem saber o que fazer daquela situação.  
“Eu não tenho tempo pra isso.” Reviro os olhos e respiro fundo, me esforçando para recobrar a minha paciência que já estava por um fio àquela hora da manhã. Passo pelos três em direção à porta e falo no tom mais implorativo e desesperado que sou capaz de emitir: “Só quero isso limpo quando eu chegar, por favor.” 

°

Em minha tradição diária matinal vou caminhando e observando tudo ao meu redor. Por todos os lados há pessoas fazendo todos os tipos de atividades. São sete e meia da manhã. E pelas ruas calçadas do Campus há vários rapazes vestidos como atletas, correndo.  
O enorme Campus com gramados cobertos pelo orvalho é lindo durante aquele período do dia. A fraca luz do sol que surge ao longe reflete nas pequenas gotas d’água assim como, nos vidros das janelas dos inúmeros dormitórios, criando pequenos e luminosos arco-íris.   
Os prédios antigos com seus tijolos terracota expostos faziam parte da grandiosidade que era a Universidade de Harvard. As construções eram apenas uma pequena porcentagem do que tudo aquilo representava. As ruas estreitas que traçavam o gramado onde os estudantes corriam concentrados, mal sabendo eles, que faziam parte de algo muito maior do que si mesmos, por apenas terem sido capazes de viver por trás dos portões principais daquele Campus.  
Todo dia vivido em Harvard era uma nova descoberta e em meus passeios sempre encontrava uma nova viela dentro daquela enorme área ocupada pela instituição.  
Percorri o mesmo caminho de sempre, passando por entre as enormes colunas de Harvard, indo até os enormes portões de ferro.  
A universidade ocupa um espaço enorme dentro da cidade de Cambridge. Tão grande que se pode dizer que ela é de fato, uma cidade, onde sua população é formada exclusivamente de professores e estudantes desesperados por conseguirem fazer seus trabalhos para alcançar boas notas. E outra parcela desta ‘população’ que eram àqueles que tentavam esquecer-se de suas responsabilidades acadêmicas usando a bebida como fuga.  
A melhor forma de se locomover pela cidade, e a forma mais comum, eram as bicicletas que poderiam ser vistas por todos os lados. Estacionadas nas calçadas e postes ou em movimento ao lado dos carros e transeuntes.  
Hás três anos eu percorria aquele mesmo caminho, sempre no mesmo horário. Já conhecia o movimento da rua. Já sabia a rotina daqueles que tinham o mesmo hábito que eu. Sempre esbarrando com as mesmas pessoas, vendo a mesma sequência de eventos se repetindo todas as manhãs.   
As lojas eram abertas, as cafeterias já estavam veementes e as bancas de jornais quase vazias.  
Em frente à ‘La Parole’ havia a pequena banca de jornais. Onde eu sempre comprava o caderno diário do The Boston Globe, cumprimentava o jornaleiro, Mr. Bolton, e atravessava a rua de volta à cafeteria. Sendo hoje, o primeiro dia de aula, o movimento estava tão intenso quanto a uma semana, quando os alunos começaram a voltar para o Campus e para suas vidas universitárias.  
Minha mesa usual estava ocupada por um grupo de rapazes bem vestidos, com seus grandes sobretudos cobrindo seus suéteres e calças de linho tingidos de cinza.  
O relógio já marcava sete e quarenta e oito da manhã quando Maggie aparece ao meu lado, com seu bloco e caneta em mãos, sorridente. Ela me olha alegre e não posso evitar que um sorriso marque meus lábios em retorno. Maggie tem algo em si que simplesmente fazem as pessoas sorrirem quando estão próximas a ela.  
“Bom dia, Sr. Styles.”  
“Bom dia, Srta. James.” Coloco meu caderno de jornal debaixo do braço e me viro em sua direção. Ela ri para mim, girando sobre seus pés.   
Leva o bloco de notas e a caneta a seu peitoral e pressiona-os contra ele, parecendo pensar em algo. Até que lhe pergunto: “Dia agitado?”  
“Uhum... Primeiro dia de aula. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado.” Ela suspira ao ver um rapaz do outro lado do restaurante acenar para ela.  
“O de sempre?” Ela continua a falar ao colocar a caneta sobre o papel. Eu apenas assinto.   
Ela escreve meu nome na folha, arranca-a e coloca no bolso de seu avental. “Não tem lugar aqui, mas se quiser ir lá para os fundos a gente ainda tem aquela mesinha e as cadeiras.”  
“Como eu queria mais que tudo no mundo poder dizer que sim...” E eu realmente queria. Lá atrás era muito mais aconchegante do estar que aqui no meio desse barulho desconcertante do ânimo dos calouros. “mas...” Tomei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas e ela olhou em meus olhos e eu nos seus. “tenho um dever a cumprir hoje, então vou ter que deixar essa pra próxima.”  
“Você não precisava fazer essa cena toda só para se explicar, Harry. Pode deixar que embalo tudo para viagem.” Ela piscou para mim e seguiu para atender os outros clientes.  
Permaneci os próximos vinte minutos seguintes encostado na mureta do portal que tinha na entrada da cafeteria, do lado de fora, observando as pessoas que passavam completamente apressadas pela praça. Rindo discretamente, quando alguém tropeçava em seus próprios pés e discretamente fingiam estar correndo para evitar a humilhação pública.  
“Você vai terminar sendo preso por insanidade se continuar rindo para o vento assim.” Maggie fala quando chega a meu lado tendo em mãos meu café da manhã em uma bolsa de papel.  
“Com sorte serei bacharel até lá e consigo sair sozinho.” Ela ri de meu comentário.  
“Corajoso aquele que der ouvidos aos argumentos de um total insano.”  
“Corajoso aquele que não dá ouvidos aos loucos.” Respondo logo que ela coloca o pacote em minhas mãos. Tiro de meu bolso uma nota amaçada de cinco dólares e entrego em sua mão enquanto ela ri e revira seus olhos para mim.  
Com um sorriso e uma piscadela eu a deixo para cuidar de seu serviço e seguir com seu dia.

O dia já estava claro quando o relógio da grande Eliot House bate seu ponteiro exatamente sobre as oito horas. Em vinte minutos eu deveria estar pontualmente em frente à reitoria onde me encontraria com Mr. Conant e Louis.  
De certo que o rapaz já deveria ter em mãos o bilhete que lhe mostraria o endereço de sua acomodação juntamente com os nomes de seus futuros colegas de quarto, mas mesmo que ele fosse ter companheiros para lhe apresentar o campus, eu fui o sorteado para cumprir tal tarefa.  
Posso transparecer incomodo através de minhas palavras, mas na verdade carrego a mais genuína curiosidade debaixo do braço.  
Olho o relógio que carrego comigo e vejo que ainda me restam cinco minutos assim que chego ao prédio da reitoria com o qual sou tão familiarizado. Os longos corredores de tijolos expostos cobertos pelos retratos de antigos reitores ornam as paredes, a luz que passa pelas enormes janelas ilumina cada um dos rostos imortalizados em tinta óleo.  
Percorro todo o corredor até estar em frente à Linda, a secretária de Mr. Conant que tão bem me conhece.  
“Bom dia senhor Styles, Mr. Conant já está a sua espera.” Ela sorri para mim de onde está sentada à sua mesa, como em todos os nossos encontros, seus lábios finos enrugados pelo tempo me transpassam a calma que ela sempre tem consigo.  
“Bom dia, Linda.” Mostro-lhe meu sorriso e a cumprimento com um leve aceno de cabeça quando passo direto por ela, abrindo a enorme porta de carvalho.  
Entro distraído, desamassando a boca do saco de papel para alcançar o que está lá dentro. Alcanço um dos biscoitos caramelizados e logo a saliva em minha boca se acumula com a lembrança da doce textura que mais uma vez estava prestes a saborear.  
“Senhor Styles, esse é Louis Tomlinson.” A voz grave soa do outro lado do escritório. Subitamente aquelas palavras me fazem tremer e paralisar ao mesmo tempo. Eu não esperava lidar com aquilo por pelo menos mais dez minutos. Naquele momento eu apenas almejava comer meus biscoitos e tomar meu café.  
Olho para frente, perdendo o foco de meus biscoitos, e me deparo com os dois homens me encarando de formas totalmente opostas uma a outra.  
No rosto de Mr. Conant, a expressão sóbria que ele se impunha a carregar sempre que tinha de tratar de assuntos sérios. Principalmente quando se referiam a Universidade em quaisquer instâncias.  
Seu denso bigode cobrindo os lábios finos e as sobrancelhas quase franzidas me refletia o claro nervosismo e medo de que qualquer coisa ocorresse de forma não planejada. Afinal, Louis era o filho de um doador majoritário.  
Louis, vestindo um terno verde escuro que reluzia com o toque da luz do sol que vinha da enorme janela, estava sentado em uma das duas cadeiras em frente à mesa do reitor. Ele me encarava com uma expressão divertida, claramente achando engraçada a situação em que me encontrava.   
De sua cadeira, eu fui analisado de cima a baixo com uma olhadela tão rápida que eu nem mesmo teria percebido se não fosse também culpado de está-lo analisando de volta.  
“É um prazer conhecê-lo Harry.” Sua voz ponderada claramente não condizia com sua aparente personalidade. Quer dizer... alguém que veste um terno de tal cor durante uma estação tão escura do ano claramente não é do tipo que fala baixo ou senta-se com a coluna ereta em momento algum de sua vida.  
“O pra... Uhum...” Por um momento esqueci de que ainda tinha um biscoito em minha boca quando comecei a falar. “Desculpe-me.” coço a garganta mais uma vez, colocando o biscoito salivado de volta na sacola.  
“O prazer é todo meu, Senhor Tomlinson.” Fiz uma leve reverência com minha cabeça, dobrando suavemente os joelhos. Por algum motivo naquele momento eu não fazia ideia de como fazê-lo.  
“Harry, você não... não precisa fazer reverências...”. Então, sua risada ecoou pelo enorme cômodo, fazendo minhas bochechas corarem junto com a vontade de sumir daquele lugar. “... e pode me chamar de Louis, eu insisto.”  
Olhei para Mr. Conant e ele apoiado sobre a mesa, claramente tentava conter suas risadas para manter o decoro, ao esconder seus lábios com a mão.  
“Uhum... enfim.” Mr. Conant falou, trazendo para si nossas atenções. “Harry está me ajudando na importantíssima tarefa de lhe receber e lhe mostrar todos os lugares que precisa conhecer. Ele lhe ensinará todos os caminhos a serem tomados pelo Campus e lhe esclarecerá quaisquer perguntas que tenha a fazer.”  
“Eu me sinto muito grato pela preocupação. Eu não esperava tamanha recepção.” Seu tom de voz soava genuinamente sincero.   
E com isso posso dizer que uma de minhas muitas presunções sobre ele estava errada. Agora eu só preciso rezar para que ele não inclua sapos em seu cardápio.  
“Harry?” A voz de Louis me puxa de volta de meus pensamentos. “Pronto para ir?”   
Ele já estava de pé, agora me permitindo ver suas calças plissadas de tom avermelhado que talvez combinasse mais com o terno do que eu pressupus. Consigo carregava uma bolsa estilo carteiro supostamente cheia com algo necessário à sua estadia.  
“Sim.” Viro-me para Mr. Conant para me despedir enquanto Louis me olha divertidamente, passando pela porta que segura aberta. “Sim, claro.” Olho mais uma vez para o senhor atrás de mim e fecho a porta.  
Eu nunca tinha atuado como guia turístico antes em toda minha vida. Não fazia ideia por onde começar, para onde ir ou o que falar. Presumi que Louis estivesse tão ansioso quanto eu sobre toda a situação em que nos encontrávamos. Mas pela expressão em seu rosto ele não me passava nada além da mais pura curiosidade e sede de conhecer sua nova morada.  
Louis é tudo aquilo que eu pensava que seria, ao mesmo tempo em que é totalmente diferente do que fui capaz de imaginar. Ele é claramente extremamente francês, salvo o fato de que nasceu na América. Ele soa francês o suficiente, mas não tem sotaque carregado como criei em minha mente. Ele soa, na verdade, talvez muito nova-iorquino.  
Ele está aqui para estudar Belas Artes. Seu amor e fascinação pela arte são claramente demonstrados durante as diversas paradas para observar cada um dos antigos reitores retratados em pinturas a óleo, durante todo o percurso nos corredores da Reitoria.   
Sua empolgação também é demonstrada pelas frequentes perguntas sobre tudo o que relacionava a frequência das aulas e principalmente se havia um toque de recolher ou algo do tipo. Pois, claramente temia por algum motivo, ficar preso do lado de fora do Campus.  
O apresentei as rotas mais comuns feitas pelos estudantes e deixei-o a par dos caminhos secretos e atalhos que ele viria a descobrir durante sua vida de estudante. Sempre fazendo um comentário que complementava as informações que eu lhe repassava sobre os lugares apresentados.   
“Você não soa tão animado quando fala do Campus.” Pontuou.  
“Bem, estou aqui há três anos, não há nada mais com que me animar.”  
Nós caminhávamos lado a lado enquanto nos dirigíamos aos edifícios da área de Medicina enquanto ele olhava distraído para as árvores, analisando as folhas que se desprendiam de seus galhos secos por causa do vento.  
“Eu espero nunca chegar a esse ponto.” Ele disse, sentando-se em um dos bancos ao tirar de sua bolsa um caderno com capa de couro costurado a mão. Suas páginas eram feitas com um papel grosso e áspero, trançadas com cordão.   
Abriu-o em uma página em branco quaisquer e o apoiou sobre o joelho de uma de suas pernas cruzadas.   
Do bolso frontal de sua enorme bolsa também tirou um pequeno giz de carvão. E com traços precisos e delicados passou a delinear e sombrear uma ilustração da árvore localizada atrás de mim.  
Me mantive parado a sua frente, sem entender claramente a situação. Talvez isso fosse costumeiro de si, desenhar as coisas que o encantavam de forma aleatória e simples. Porém, suas próximas palavras ataram minha atenção.  
“Eu não quero chegar a um ponto da minha vida onde simplesmente faço as coisas por costume ou rotina. Eu quero que todos os dias sejam o início de novas aventuras. Desde o momento em que eu abrir os olhos pela manhã até eu os fechar uma última vez, quando tudo tiver prestes a acabar.”  
“Já eu, não consigo me ver em uma vida onde eu não saiba exatamente o que vai acontecer, nem como e quando.” Suspirei ao terminar de falar, atando minhas mãos uma a outra atrás de minhas costas enquanto continuava a observá-lo em seu processo criativo. Percebi que Louis enquanto fazia traços no papel direcionava seus olhares entre a árvore e eu.   
“Talvez você precise viver momentos de loucuras antes de decidir querer viver na monotonia, Harry Styles.” E com isso, ele arranca a página de seu caderno e a entrega a mim. Seguido de um sorriso no rosto me olha nos olhos e me deixa sem reação.  
Assim, do bolso interno de seu terno, ele puxa uma caixa prateada e a abre. Da mesma se revela inúmeros cigarros enrolados acompanhados de uma caixa de fósforos amassada.   
Após acender o cigarro dá uma tragada e guarda o caderno e o carvão em sua bolsa, passando a caminhar com a fumaça flutuando e se dissipando sobre sua cabeça, deixando-me com o desenho em mãos.   
No papel vejo meu rosto retratado pela metade, minha expressão séria demarcada pelo sombreado esfumaçado do pedaço de carvão.  
“Você não vem, Harry Styles?” Ele grita ao longe, girando sobre seus pés e sorrindo animado para mim, o cigarro delicadamente encaixado entre seus dedos.  
Suspiro pesadamente mais uma vez e apressadamente o alcanço, tendo consciência de que talvez aquela não fosse a última vez que eu correria para Louis Tomlinson. Tendo, também, a noção de que nessa história eu sou a Alice, prestes a cair na toca do coelho.


	3. Biscuits and Whiskey

8 de setembro, 1942

Depois de ter passado o todo o dia de ontem acompanhando Louis pelos quatro cantos do Campus, cá estava eu mais uma vez em meu caminho até seu quarto, onde eu o ajudaria a se organizar em seu cômodo antes de sairmos para mais um passeio.  
Como em todas as minhas manhãs, caminhei até a La Parole para pedir meu combo matinal de café e biscoitos cobertos de chocolate. A companhia de Maggie era sempre agradável, eu teria ficado lá por muito mais horas, se não fosse o meu compromisso com Louis.  
Voltar para casa ontem foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis que tive de cumprir, aparentemente, em toda minha vida. Louis tinha um imã em si que me atraía para suas histórias, que me fez querer ficar o dia todo as ouvindo, uma mais bem contada que a outra. Ele narrou histórias sobre as viagens de família nas quais se perdia pelos bosques com seus primos, ou da vez em que visitou pela primeira vez a fábrica de uísque de seu pai e como correu pelos corredores de barris com suas irmãs.  
Era inusitado para mim andar com alguém que sempre precisava parar e simplesmente desenhar a paisagem como se ela pudesse mudar a qualquer momento ou apenas sumir em um piscar de olhos. Ele desenhava as pessoas que passavam com borrões, mas as paisagens sempre fixas e detalhadas.   
Hoje o dia é ensolarado, mas eu não saberia dizer se o arder de minhas bochechas era dado ao frio ou ao sol que vinha direto em meu rosto.  
Andando apressado, eu sentia o café da manhã chacoalher em meu estômago com minhas passadas rápidas, mas estava prestes a me atrasar, então faria o possível para que isso não acontecesse.  
À passos largos eu me aproximava cada vez mais do prédio em que o rapaz morava. Odeio deixar que fiquem me esperando, me sinto gastando o tempo dos outros com minha incompetência de atender ao horário marcado e isso me deixa nervoso.  
Finalmente chego em frente ao prédio dele, a fachada de tijolos tem suas enormes portas de madeira maciça abertas, o fluxo de estudantes em vários estágios entre “dormindo de pé” e “prontos para uma maratona” é grande dentro do espaço comunal.  
Nos enormes sofás de couro os calouros do time de futebol estão jogados, dois deles brincam de jogar para cima suas bolas ovais, ansiosos para matar o tédio. Um pouco depois deles está uma dupla jogando xadrez em meio a toda aquela gritaria, focados nas peças e em nada mais além delas.  
Apresso-me em subir as escadas, em cada um dos degraus que subo alguém esbarra em mim durante seu caminho na descida. É como se não me vissem ou simplesmente não se importassem de me levar consigo de volta ao térreo. Chegando ao fim do quarto lance de escadas, finalmente chego ao andar de Louis, onde parece que a bagunça apenas se multiplica e o que tem lá embaixo é apenas uma amostra do que acontecia poucos degraus para cima.  
Desvio-me de alunos animados por todos os lados, contando as portas até encontrar a que procurava. Sexta porta do lado esquerdo do corredor, decorei sem nem mesmo me esforçar.  
Por um momento paro para pensar se realmente eu deveria estar fazendo isso, eu deveria apenas tê-lo mostrado o campus, lhe dito as regras de convivência do campus e apenas isso. Sem mais passeios, sem mais qualquer coisa.  
Respiro fundo, e repensando todas as minhas atitudes do dia anterior, ergo o punho para bater na porta, mas na mesma hora em que dou o primeiro toque a porta abre subitamente e um rapaz alto de cabelos negros aparece.  
Ele se assusta comigo, olha para minha mão erguida um punho e se afasta com um passo para trás.  
“Oi.” Foi a única coisa em que consegui pensar rapidamente.  
“Olá...” Ele soa desconfiado, nunca nos vimos antes e agora isso. “Você é o...”  
“Harry!” A voz animada ecoa pelo apartamento vazio e logo Louis aparece animado sobre o ombro de seu colega de quarto. “Entra!” Ele estira seu braço por debaixo do braço do amigo, que está apoiado na parede, e em um solavanco me puxa para dentro consigo.  
“Então esse é o Harry...” Ouço o rapaz atrás de mim sussurrar para si mesmo, talvez ele esperasse que eu não o ouvisse, ou talvez fizesse questão que sim.  
Louis, enrolado apenas em uma toalha de banho ao redor de sua cintura, me puxa até a sala e só então ele solta minha mão.   
A área de convivência do quarto compartilhado está muito mais bagunçada do que quando estive aqui ontem. Agora que todas as malas de Louis tinham sido trazidas, o espaço de sobra agora era quase nenhum.  
Os enormes baús abertos, um dentro do outro agora que boa parte já estava vazia. As enormes pilhas de roupas engomadas sobre o sofá não deixavam opções de lugar para sentar-se.   
“Zayn, por favor, me ajuda aqui a abrir um espaço pro Harry?” Chamou o colega que ainda estava atrás de mim, perto da entrada do apartamento.  
“Hum...” Resmungando, ele passa a meu lado, indo até o sofá, arregaça as mangas de sua camisa de botões e se agacha para alcançar a base de uma gigante pilha de ternos enquanto Louis pega um saco de pano cheio do que previam ser bolas de meia e o joga no chão ao lado do móvel.  
“Obrigado, querido.” Louis o agradece com um suave carinho no ombro e recebe um rolar de olhos com um sorriso a contragosto em resposta. “Agora pode sentar, Harry.” Ele vira para mim e então aponta para o espaço aberto.  
Eu claramente não sei como me portar perto de estranhos, mesmo que durante todo o dia de ontem eu tenha estado na companhia de Louis, eu sentia que ainda éramos completos estranhos e a presença de seu colega ali me deixava ainda mais desconfiado.  
O quarto de Louis é exatamente igual ao meu, tirando que aqui não tem um aficionado por baseball ou três loucos insanos que chegam vomitando as paredes. As cortinas brancas abertas deixam a luz do sol iluminar a sala, a porta aberta de um dos quartos me deixando ver a bagunça que estava lá dentro, uma única cama de solteiro e aposto que, baseado nos pequeninos vidros de perfume e no terno verde pendurado ao lado da cama, aquele era o quarto de Louis.  
“Harry, eu vou só tomar um banho, certo? E então podemos ir.” A voz de Louis me chama a atenção mais uma vez e então meu olhar é atraído para o seu, ele tem um suave sorriso em seus lábios e me olha na esperança da resposta.  
Até aquele momento eu sequer tinha dito um bom dia ou um aperto de mão que fosse. “Tudo bem.” Me forço a falar e então ele sorri para mim, dessa vez mostrando os dentes.  
“Zayn, não deixa ele desconfortável, por favor.” Fala ao colega que está encostado no espaço da parede entre as portas dos quartos.  
Com um cigarro na boca, o rapaz de cabelos negros dá de ombros e puxa do bolso de sua calça uma caixa de fósforos.  
Louis, então, como se fosse nada, tira a toalha de sua cintura e fica completamente nu, jogando o pano sobre seus ombros e então entrando no pequeno banheiro. As costas lisas, e o traseiro de pele clara chamam minha atenção de um jeito que eu sequer sei como controlar.  
Nunca em minha vida tinha estado no mesmo cômodo em que alguém estivesse completamente nu, muito menos um estranho, um homem.  
Ao que Louis bate à porta atrás de si, Zayn risca o fósforo e acende o cigarro que pende entre seus lábios, tragando profundamente ele dá uma risada e olha para mim.  
“Quando ele fez isso ontem, o Liam quase caiu para trás.” Rindo, o cigarro agora entre seus dedos.  
Eu não sabia o que fazer com a informação, então apenas ri constrangido, querendo enfiar todo meu corpo no lugar mais apertado que pudesse encontrar e nunca mais ser visto novamente. Meu rosto queimando em vergonha, nunca tinha ficado assim, nunca tinha sentido tanto constrangimento em toda minha vida e agora Zayn estava tentando ao máximo não gargalhar da minha situação.  
Nervosamente, coço minha garganta e tento pensar em algo para falar. Talvez jogar a mesma carta contra ele seja uma boa opção.  
“Mas você não fica constrangido? Hum, digo... Não é todo dia que se vê um homem andando nu entre desconhecidos.” Respiro fundo depois de tagarelar todo meu nervosismo. “Se bem que a fama dos franceses não é...”  
“É mais normal do que você imagina.” Zayn solta, andando até a mesa que fica perto da parede, no canto do cômodo. Eu o olho com uma clara interrogação em minha feição e ele simplesmente dá de ombros, repetindo. “É mais normal do que você pensa... homens desfilando nus entre desconhecidos.”  
“Quando se pensa em vestiários de times, realmente.” Sem ter com o que me ocupar, brinco nervosamente com meus dedos sobre meu colo.  
A risada escandalosa de Zayn me chama a atenção e o olho mais uma vez. Ele ri escandalosamente enquanto tenta formar um cigarro entre seus dedos esbeltos.  
“Você é engraçado, Harry...” Ele suspira. “Vestiário...” Ele sussurra para si mesmo a segunda parte, fungando e passando a mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas que tinham escorrido. “Eu gostei de você, Harry...?”  
“Styles. Harry Styles.” Falo baixinho, agora ainda mais perdido do que quando toda a confusão tinha começado.  
Ele continua rindo enquanto monta seus cigarros. Na mesa, pouco mais a sua frente, uma caixinha de metal, talvez de prata, estava aberta com inúmeros cigarros enrolados na largura de um lápis. A chama queimava o tabaco dentro do papel de seda que pendia em sua boca, focado no delicado trabalho manual, ele me pegou o observando atentamente.  
O olhar que me atirou deixou-me ainda mais sem graça, nervoso. Ele ri mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça de um lado ao outro quando traga o cigarro mais uma vez, deixando a fumaça sair por suas narinas.  
“Z, você viu onde eu coloquei o meu...” A porta do outro quarto que estava fechada até agora é aberta, revelando um rapaz esbelto, vestindo apenas uma calça plissada marrom. O que as pessoas dessa casa têm contra roupas? Ele segurava a calça pela barra para que ela não caísse. Ao me ver ele apenas para de falar e divide seus olhares entre mim, o estranho, e Zayn, seu colega que tinha acabado de acender um segundo cigarro. “cinto. Quem é esse?” Ele vem até mim e me estende a mão para um cumprimento.  
Antes que eu me levante para o cumprimentar corretamente, ele toma minha mão na sua e a aperta firmemente.  
“Esse é o Harry.”  
“Oh, esse é o Harry...” Ele entreolha o colega e sorri para mim. “Você quem recebeu o Louis ontem, sim?”  
“Isso.” Engulo em seco. “Desculpe, não sei seu nome.” O pergunto nervoso. Ele é um homem grande, de ombros largos e mãos grossas que poderiam acabar comigo em um estalar de dedos. Eu não faço ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo para me sentir tão amedrontado por sua simples presença.  
Andando até Zayn, ele pega o cigarro aceso em sua boca e então leva até a própria, tragando firmemente enquanto é assistido minuciosamente pelo colega. A dinâmica entre eles me deixa completamente embasbacado.  
“Liam Payne.” Ele pega um dos cigarros enrolados na mesa e usa o que tinha roubado de Zayn para o acender e só então o devolve, colocando-o novamente entre seus lábios.  
Zayn o olhava fixamente, sentado na cadeira, ele me parecia tão submisso à presença de Liam, que tinha feito nada mais que apenas entrar no cômodo.  
“Zayn.” Ele é puxado para fora de seu transe pelo próprio causador de sua situação.   
“Hm?”  
“Meu cinto.” Ele sequer precisava usar um tom interrogatório, Liam apenas falava como se já estivesse acostumado a ter tudo e todos sob seu controle absoluto, sabendo que não precisava de muito para que fosse obedecido.  
“Eu... hum...” Ele coca a garganta, nervoso. “Eu acho que está debaixo da...” Ele me olha apreensivo e engole em seco. “Embaixo da cama.”  
“Oh! É verdade. Não sei como não tinha pensado nisso antes. Obrigado, querido.” Liam acaricia o rosto de Zayn, apertando seu queixo no fim e então correndo de volta para o quarto, onde o vejo ajoelhando ao lado da cama e puxando de lá um largo cinto preto de couro.  
Assisto a Liam enquanto ele veste uma regata branca e então sua camisa de botões por cima, para só então passar o cinto pela calça e terminar de se vestir. Ele pega uma mala sobre o parapeito da janela e se olha no espelho ao lado da porta.  
“Louis está no banho?” Ele pergunta distraidamente, arrumando seus cabelos no espelho.  
“Sim.” Respondo rapidamente. “Vamos sair mais uma vez hoje. Ele insistiu que eu o mostrasse um pouco mais do que acontece do lado de fora do campus durante o dia.”  
“Certo. Boa sorte para vocês então. Preciso ir para a aula.” Caminha até a porta e pega um enorme sobretudo cinza. “Zayn, você não vem?”  
“Só vou para segunda aula hoje, não tenho a menor paciência para aguentar sete períodos seguidos daquele homem chato falando sobre Kant e Hegel o dia todo.” Ele termina de enrolar mais um cigarro e o coloca no maço, junto com os demais.  
A porta do banheiro é aberta de supetão e Louis aparece, a toalha enrolada ao redor de seus quadris.  
“Bom dia, senhor Payne.” Ele fala sério, fazendo uma leve reverência de cabeça ao homem parado perto da saída.  
“Bom dia, Louis.” Liam veste o grande casaco e gira a chave da porta. “Tente não fazer com que o Harry perca muitas aulas, sim?”  
“Pode deixar.” Ele bate continência com a mão que não está segurando a toalha e seu corpo e solta uma piscadela para o colega.  
“Bem, estou indo. Tentem não derrubar o apartamento enquanto estou fora.” E então, sem esperar uma resposta, ele abre a porta e vai embora com uma batida.  
“Então. Vocês se conheceram enquanto estive ausente?” Louis pergunta, ainda parado na porta do banheiro cheio de vapor.  
Olho para Zayn, que está me olhando de volta e sorri para mim. Ele apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro de vidro sobre a mesa e ri.  
“Tudo certo, Pierre.”

~

O caminho que escolhi tomar para aquele passeio era por dentro dos inúmeros prédios espalhados pelo Campus. O levei para conhecer os prédios de medicina, passeamos pelos corredores cheios de quadros de avisos com cartazes de boas-vindas, grades horárias estavam espalhadas por todas as paredes.  
É engraçado conversar com Louis, responder suas perguntas aleatórias sobre a vida no campus me dá uma sensação de que o tempo voava junto com os pássaros no céu.   
Passando por uma pequena praça, Louis parou no meio do gramado, colocou a mão no bolso de seu grande sobretudo e puxou de lá uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro com o lema da bandeira francesa gravados na lateral. Colocando um dos cigarros entre os lábios, ele me ofereceu um.  
“Tenho asma, desculpe.” Minha recusa fez com que ele não só guardasse a caixa, como também o cigarro que estava em seus lábios. Demonstrando minha gratidão com um sorriso. “Obrigado.”  
“Não é bom começar uma amizade asfixiando as pessoas.”  
“Não mesmo.”  
“Você poderia ter me avisado ontem.” Ele comenta, falando sério pela primeira vez desde que o conheci.  
“Você não tinha me oferecido antes.” Dou de ombros e sigo meu caminho, sentindo seu olhar sobre minhas costas.  
Ele espera que eu esteja a alguns bons metros de distância para vir correndo atrás de mim, com suas mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos.  
“Conte-me mais de você, Harry Styles.”  
“O que você quer saber?” O olho rapidamente, ele tem um sorriso em seus lábios.  
“Hum, bem... Qualquer coisa que você quiser me contar. Qual sua comida preferida?”  
“Eu gosto das almôndegas que minha mãe faz.”  
“Eu adoraria experimentá-las algum dia, se me permitir.” Aquele maldito sorriso parecia nunca sair de seu rosto.  
“Seria uma honra.”   
“Sinto que teremos muitas histórias para contar um dia, Harry Styles.”  
Louis sorria por hábito e aparentemente era contagioso, pois eu sentia vontade de sorrir o tempo todo quando ele estava por perto. É quase cômica a forma como eu tento segurar minhas bochechas no lugar, mas sempre perco a batalha para alguma atitude aleatória de Louis.

15 de setembro, 1942 

Maggie chega animada em minha mesa, jogando o avental sobre a mesa e sentando-se a meu lado. Seu expediente tinha acabado de terminar e ela não poderia estar mais feliz.  
A olho rapidamente por cima de meu jornal, ela me olhava sorridente. As mãos sobre o colo, a clara vontade de balançar as pernas em contentamento. Estava claro em seus movimentos que ela tinha algo que queria falar, aquela não era a primeira vez que eu a via daquele jeito.  
Volto meu olhar às folhas em minha frente e foco na leitura daquele último parágrafo de uma resenha política sobre os avanços tecnológicos nos quais o governo americano está investindo para acabar com a guerra o mais rápido possível. Também tem as palavras cruzadas no final que sempre me causam longos minutos de reflexão e pensamentos aleatórios para descobrir qual a palavra de onze letras na vertical.  
“Harry.” Ela me chama. Mantenho meus olhos na folha, focado.  
“Hum?”  
“Você pode me olhar por um momento?” Ela soa quase frustrada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto é mais forte.  
“Então diga.” Observo-a por cima das folhas, rindo. Coloco meu jornal de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa, ao lado da xicara de chá vazia que já estava fria.  
“Em dois dias começarão audições para o elenco de uma peça no teatro local, e eu me inscrevi para um teste.”  
“Isso é ótimo, Maggie!” Fico animado e ela bate os pés no chão em uma explosão de animosidade. “Qual a peça?”  
“Bem, não tem nome por enquanto. É um roteiro original que ainda está sendo produzido, mas não importa.” Seus olhos brilhavam como pérolas sob a luz que vinha dos postes da praça, brilhavam tanto que eu não me surpreenderia se uma lágrima emocionada escorresse por seu rosto. “O que importa é que eu finalmente vou subir em um palco.”  
Ver minha amiga tão feliz me deixa tão feliz quanto, eu a apoiaria no que quer que fosse e sei que ela também sempre estaria lá quando eu precisasse.   
“Você está muito feliz, não é?”  
“Você não faz ideia!” Ela fala ainda mais animada, o sorriso em seu rosto quase cortando suas bochechas. “Desde criança eu sonho com o estrelato.”  
“Quando criança eu sonhava em morar na lua.” Meu comentário a faz rir abobalhada.  
O final de tarde daquele dia trazia consigo uma das melhores temperaturas para mim. Estava frio, mas eu não precisava de nada mais que meu terno para me esquentar. O vento batia levemente sob nossos cabelos e a brisa fria avermelhava nossas bochechas e deixava a ponta de nossos narizes como os de palhaços.  
Maggie fecha os olhos, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Seus longos cabelos loiros seguros pela boina cor de vinho em sua cabeça a dão o ar da inocência que ela conseguiu manter durante sua vida adulta.  
O silêncio do lugar era quebrado pelos inúmeros jovens que passeavam com seus amigos pela Harvard Square, pelos casais que andavam de mais dadas como se estivessem cometendo o ato mais obsceno já descrito na história.  
É engraçado como esses casais têm vergonha de segurar a mão do outro, como têm medo de serem vistos como devassos em público enquanto há uma semana eu estava em um quarto onde um rapaz simplesmente passeava nu como se não fosse nada. As percepções de mundo são extremamente variáveis de acordo com o ponto de vista.  
Há alguns anos eu poderia me identificar com esses casais vergonhosos, eu via o ato de um aperto de mãos como algo sério e focado ao mesmo tempo que via o ato de andar de mãos dadas como coisas apenas destinadas à casais formalmente unidos pela igreja. Hoje, depois de três anos morando com três das personalidades mais influentemente mundanas e apegadas ao errado eu vejo que talvez eles não sejam tão errados assim. Apenas donos de si.  
E então, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos sobre si, ele aparece:  
“Olá, caros amigos.” Nicholas joga sua bolsa sobre a mesa, causando um grave estrondo na superfície de metal e vidro, e se atira em uma das cadeiras. “Quem morreu?” Ele olha para nossos rostos sérios e fica confuso.  
“Você é totalmente sem noção, Nicholas.” Eu comento, ele apenas dá de ombros e então pisca brincalhão para Maggie.  
“Eu não posso discordar.” Ela comenta e ri. “Já terminei meu turno, mas caso quiser alguma coisa, a cafeteria ainda está funcionando.”  
“Já enchi meu tanque no caminho, querida.” Ele a responde então suspira. “Harry, como você aguenta todas essas aulas? Nem um mês desde que as aulas voltaram e eu já quero incendiar todo esse maldito campus.”  
Maggie ri dele, que está jogado para trás em sua cadeira, a perna batendo ansiosamente no chão como se tentasse abrir um buraco sob si. Nicholas respirava com força e suspirava como uma criança atrás de atenção, esperando que um de nós o perguntasse o que tinha acontecido.  
“Certo, diga logo o a que aconteceu antes que você tenha que reembolsar a cafeteria pelo buraco feito no chão.”  
“Mr. Jones passou um trabalho enorme para entregar daqui duas semanas. Ele quer uma síntese gigante sobre a quebra de ’29 e eu não aguento mais ouvir falar desse desastre.” Ele roía as unhas de uma mão, usando a outra para puxar os pedacinhos que ficavam. Ele mordia a pele de seus dedos como se precisasse chegar até os ossos. “E eu não sei como que eu vou conseguir fazer isso tudo.”  
“Mas pelo menos você pode datilografar?” Maggie perguntou, preocupada ao ver o estado nervoso crítico em que ele se encontrava. “Ficaria muito mais fácil se pudesse.”  
“Sim, posso. O problema é que eu não faço a menor ideia de como se usa aquela geringonça!” Ele agora chupava a ponta de seu dedo depois de tê-lo machucado. “Merda.” Ele vê seu dedo sangrando e fica ainda mais nervoso. “Harry, por favor. Eu sei que você não tem tempo para mais nada, mas eu te imploro: me ajuda.”  
Nick sabia que eu tinha estudado brevemente sobre a grande depressão de 1929 e as consequências legais que vieram junto com ela. Eu tinha um grande conhecimento sobre os fatos, sobre o que fez com que ele acontecesse e o que fez com que a situação fosse revertida, mas não faço a mínima ideia se meus conhecimentos históricos e jurídicos seriam o suficiente para ajudá-lo naquele projeto.  
Sendo estudante de economia, Nick deveria estar ainda mais bem inteirado do assunto que eu, mas eu via como ele não consegue lidar com o peso de um trabalho tão grande. Suas pernas balançando nervosamente, a forma alvoroçada como arrancava a pele de seus dedos.  
“Eu preciso beber alguma coisa.” Abriu sua bolsa e procurou por algo que talvez estivesse largado lá dentro. A frasqueira de prata que tinha ganhado de seu pai quando foi aprovado em Harvard era sua mais fiel companheira, mais fiel que sua ansiedade. Ele abre a pequena garrafa e a entorna, bebendo em largos goles o que quer que seja que tivesse lá dentro.  
“Você parece com sede, irmão.” A voz suave vinda de longe nos chama a atenção. “Deixe-me te ajudar com isso.” Então Louis tira de sua bolsa carteiro uma garrafa de uísque. Não uma frasqueira ou uma dose, mas sim uma garrafa completa de 750 ml.  
“Eu nem te conheço e já te amo. Casa comigo.” Louis ri da felicidade de Nick e o entrega a garrafa. “Você foi enviado pelos deuses.” Nick abre a garrafa e vira o líquido em sua boca, engolindo de uma só vez antes de virar a garrafa para completar mais uma vez sua tão querida frasqueira.  
“Olá, Harry Styles.” Louis vira para mim com seu suave sorriso no rosto. A luz dos postes o contornando, criando uma aura ao seu redor, dando-lhe a imagem de um anjo enquanto me olha.  
Há tantos dias que eu não esbarrava com Louis que eu já nem mesmo lembrava de como sua singela presença era capaz de iluminar qualquer ambiente. Era engraçado como ele só precisava aparecer e falar qualquer frase que eu começava a sorrir, mas claro, não poderia deixar que ninguém notasse. É quase vergonhoso como eu me deixo levar por ele, e isso não deveria acontecer.  
“Nick, Maggie.” Levanto da cadeira em que estou sentado e estendo minha mão em um cumprimento cordial. “Esse é Louis Pierre Tomlinson, o rapaz que Mr. Conant pediu para que eu apresentasse o campus.” Viro para meus amigos e aponto para cada um com a cabeça. “Falei dele para vocês.”  
“Então quer dizer que fala de mim para seus amigos, Sr. Styles?” Ele me olha pretensioso, os seus lábios tremendo com o sorriso que logo escaparia.  
Eu sei que ele estava brincando, mas não consigo não ficar constrangido com suas palavras, até porque quando paro para pensar eu realmente talvez tenha falado demais sobre Louis para meus amigos.  
As histórias que tinha me contado sobre sua infância não saiam de minha cabeça e vez ou outra me pegava rindo sozinho, então eu me sentia na obrigação de contar o que se passava em minha cabeça. Nick era o que mais me pegava perdido nesses momentos, enquanto eu estudava ou enquanto lia um livro qualquer no quarto que dividíamos.  
Nick se levanta depois de dar mais um gole na frasqueira já pela metade. “Sinto que talvez eu tenha escutado seu nome mais do que deve ter escutado o meu.” Mostra sua mão para que trocasse um aperto com o recém-chegado. “Nicholas Grimshaw.” Ele faz uma leve reverência. “Prazer em conhecê-lo.” Louis ri do gesto e afasta sua mão.  
“Nicholas Grimshaw?” Ele sai interrogativo e meu amigo assente que sim. O semblante frágil e dócil de Louis logo muda para um semelhante a quem está jogando poker, sério e intimidador. A sobrancelha erguida dava a impressão de ele estaria prestes a atacar meu amigo com suas palavras. “Não precisei que Harry me contasse muito sobre você, sei muito bem quem você é apenas por passar em frente à qualquer pub das redondezas.”   
Então Nick olha para mim boquiaberto, animado. “Harry, por favor, deixa eu levar ele para casa!” Ele então puxa Louis para um abraço torto e os dois riem.  
Louis então vira-se para Maggie, que tinha observado toda aquela interação quieta em seu canto, porém rindo de tudo. Ele anda até ela e para ao seu lado, em um ato rápido e suave toma a mão delicada de minha amiga na sua, depositando um beijo sobre o nó de seus dedos. Eu a vejo corar como um hidrante, lisonjeada com aquele simples ato.  
Maggie olha para mim, alegremente. “Harry, onde você estava escondendo esse príncipe?” Ela me pergunta enquanto ainda tem sua mão sobre a de Louis.  
“Nos sonhos mais insanos dele.” Louis responde rapidamente, me olhando de rabo de olho.  
“Bem, se você está assumindo que sonho com a personificação da França, sim.” Claramente eu não tinha algo melhor para responder, então fui com a coisa mais óbvia que vinha em minha mente.  
“Certo...” Ele me olha sem saber mais o que falar e vira mais uma vez para meus amigos. “Posso lhes acompanhar?”  
“Só se você me ceder um pouco mais desse líquido abençoado.” Nick responde de prontidão.  
“Se um padre ouvisse metade das coisas que você fala, você teria sido excomungado assim que aprendeu a falar.” Meu comentário faz com que todos riam.  
Louis então coloca sua bolsa no chão, mas não antes de retirar a grande garrafa de dentro e a colocar sobre a mesa. Meu colega não hesita em avançar sobre ela e preencher mais uma vez sua frasqueira.  
“Alguém pode me explicar o que deixou ele desse jeito?” Louis pergunta rindo.  
“Não pergunta se você não tiver outra garrafa para dar.” Maggie responde rapidamente e Nick apenas assente, focado em simplesmente continuar bebendo.  
Ficamos assim por longos minutos, até que em um momento de consciência Nick se põe de pé. Ele arruma toda sua bolsa, colocando de volta todas as coisas que tinha caído quando mais cedo tinha procurado por sua frasqueira.  
“E com isso...” Ele tropeça nos próprios pés, mas consegue se manter quase ereto. “Me vou.”  
E então, com a garrafa debaixo do braço, a bolsa no ombro e bebida na boca, ele vai embora andando sozinho na noite.  
Olho para o estado em que meu amigo se encontrava e viro para os dois que, assim como eu, também o observavam ir andando desacompanhado e totalmente embriagado.  
“Talvez eu devesse...” Eu nem mesmo preciso terminar de falar para que eles falem juntos.  
“Sim.”  
“Maggie, a conta. Posso deixar para amanhã?” Fico de pé e junto todas as minhas coisas com pressa, as jogando de qualquer jeito dentro de meus bolsos.  
“Eu pago para você.” Louis responde. Sentado de pernas cruzadas, ele levanta um pouco e puxa do bolso de trás uma nota de dez dólares. “Vou aproveitar e pedir algo para mim.”  
“Certo, muito obrigado. Eu te pago assim que te vir de novo.”  
“Sem problemas.”  
“Eu insisto.”  
“Harry, o Nicholas...” Maggie me lembra do motivo de tanta correria e me viro para trás, vendo que meu amigo já tinha se distanciado muito.  
“Certo, nos vemos isso depois. Mas fico te devendo uma.”  
Sem ouvir qualquer coisa mais que os dois tinham para falar, com tudo enfiado de qualquer jeito em meus bolsos e o jornal amaçado entre meu braço, corro atrás de Nick. Pego seu braço e o coloco ao redor de meu pescoço, o abraçado pela cintura e lhe dando um apoio maior.  
O corpo dele é mais pesado do que parece dado a sua figura esguia, ele anda tropeçando em seus próprios passos, trocando os pés.  
“Hazz, eu te amo, você sabe disso, não é?” Ele fala, ou melhor, ele tenta.  
“Eu sei, Nick.” Meu deus, o que deu na cabeça dele para que simplesmente resolvesse beber meia garrafa de uísque em tão pouco tempo?  
“Você sabe que se você quiser me trocar pelo oui oui mon amour ratatouille lá você pode, certo?”  
“Eu nunca faria isso.” Ele cai um pouco para o lado e preciso o acomodar novamente em meus braços. A bolsa carteiro que carregava estava pendurada em seu pescoço. “Você é meu irmão.”  
“Mas ele fala tão bonito, Hazz.” Ele agora sai como se estivesse prestes a cair no sono.   
“Sim, ele fala.”  
De um momento para o outro, ele simplesmente parou de falar. Os costumeiros vinte minutos que me tomava à caminhada entre o La Parole e meu apartamento se tornaram em longos quarenta minutos de caminhada e força bruta para evitar que o corpo quase adormecido de Nick não fosse de vez aí chão.  
O pior de tudo nessa situação, quando Nick está bêbado, é que ele oscila entre um breve estado de coma e uma total euforia. Em um momento ele estava quase caindo de meu colo enquanto no outro ele achava que era uma ótima ideia correr como um lince até onde conseguisse. O que não costumava ser muito longe, dado a propriedade depressora dos efeitos do álcool.  
Quando finalmente consegui o colocar na cama, não demorou mais que um minuto para que ele dormisse e caísse nas mais profundas profundezas da inconsciência alcoólica. Tirei toda sua roupa pesada, o deixando apenas com suas roupas de baixo e a grossa manta para esquentar seu corpo.  
Jogo-me sentado no sofá, meu terno jogado sobre meu colo. Eu nunca tinha suado tanto em um período tão frio do ano.  
Ouço batidas leves na porta e, com um suspiro, me levanto para atender. Pelo olho mágico vejo a figura de Louis do outro lado, apreensivo, ele aperta a faixa de sua bolsa com força.  
Abro a porta para encontrá-lo. Ele me olha nervoso.  
“Me desculpa.” Ele solta, sem me dar a chance de sequer o cumprimentar.  
“Pelo que, exatamente?”  
“Por ter dado tanta bebida para Nick. Se eu não tivesse dado a garrafa ele não teria ficado assim e você não teria que parar sua conversa com Maggie e...”  
“Louis.” O interrompo em meio a seu monólogo de desculpas exasperadas. “Nick já e bem grandinho para saber o fazer da própria vida, ele pediu a bebida e você deu. O que ele fez consigo mesmo depois disso é culpa dele. Ele quem vai limpar o próprio vômito.”  
“Ew.” Ele ri.  
“Eu moro com três ratos de pub, se não estivesse preparado para lidar com essas situações a esse ponto do campeonato eu já teria fugido há muito tempo.” Ele ria de minhas palavras.  
“É maldade demais fazer ele limpar sozinho.”  
“Ele bebeu sozinho.” Digo. “Além de que tem um balde com o nome de cada um aqui, já com o nome gravado para não ter desculpa. E tem sempre o banheiro.”  
“Meu deus do céu.” Ele agora gargalhava. “Bem... agora que sei que está tudo bem, preciso ir.”  
Vamos Harry... eu sei que você não quer que ele vá embora. Você mesmo diz para eu mesmo que quer entender o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça. Faça algo!  
“Mas você não quer entrar?” Solto em um momento de coragem cega.  
Ele me olha, sendo mais baixo que eu, seu olhar me passa talvez muito mais inocência do que realmente há ali.  
Louis morde seus lábios, refletindo sobre a decisão que deve tomar. Talvez seja mais complexo do que aparente ser, talvez ele também esteja perdido sobre o que está acontecendo consigo. Será que não sou o único?  
“Tudo bem.” Ele tira a bolsa de seu ombro e entra, sem olhar para mim, ele simplesmente adentra meu apartamento.  
Todos os cantos de meu dormitório são observados pelo olhar minucioso e perceptivo de Louis. Com o olhar, ele varre todos os centímetros da área comum, observando a bandeira vermelha do RedSocks pendurada na porta do quarto de Jamie e Mike.  
Eu não sei como me sinto com ele dentro do meu espaço, do espaço que compartilho com os amigos que chamo de irmãos. Não me sinto confortável em ter aquele estranho analisando milimetricamente uma parte tão grande da minha vida. Talvez tenha sido uma ideia de merda, eu nem deveria ter aberto a boca.  
“Pensando bem...” Ele vira para mim. “Estou muito cansado, as aulas hoje não foram simples e carreguei Nick por quase uma hora... você deveria ter visto como foi ter carregado ele dois lances de escadas acima.”  
“Eu entendo.” Agora ele parece decepcionado, mas não comigo. “Eu preciso ir para casa, combinei com Liam e Z de irmos a um pub que eles gostam em Boston... Podemos combinar algo depois, sim?”  
Perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, apenas digo que sim com um movimento de cabeça, o assisto passar rapidamente por mim, batendo a porta atrás de si no caminho.  
“Merda!” Me jogo novamente no sofá e lá fico.  
Talvez eu tenha acabado com qualquer chance de aproximadamente com Louis, talvez eu tenha esmagado qualquer amistosidade entre nós.  
Talvez eu tenha despedaçado tudo e agora só me resta viver com as consequências da minha insegurança e com a dúvida do que poderia ter acontecido se eu simplesmente o tivesse deixado ficar.  
Ou talvez eu simplesmente esteja vendo algo demais onde não tem nada.  
Mas até que se concretize, nada passa de um talvez...


End file.
